the host club's wild cat
by karikohitachiin
Summary: a new girl comes to ouran high and she has a secret thats quite the shocker. pairing:i'm going to try tamakixoc but depending on where i lead it may change to kaoruxoc. Sucky summary i know.
1. meeting

jenn-Hi peoplz Jenn here and this is my first fanfiction  
Hika-No it isnt  
Jenn- eheh well the first one i will be making a second chapter of  
Kao- Hopefully  
jenn-YAYZ Kao-chan is on my side  
Tama- I wanna read other chapters too  
Jenn- YAY  
Kyo- Dont u need to finish the first chapter nevertheless start it  
Jenn- party-pooper! Hunny-sempai will u do the honors of doing disclaimers and claimers  
Hunny-SURE!  
Jenn-chan does not own the ouran host club or the hosts she only own her oc's

Her silent footsteps were the only thing she could hear in the quiet hallways. Apparently everyone in the school was either in the libraries or went home. She was trying to find somewhere quiet to read since her ride was going to be late. As she walked through the halls, with her long bright pink hair and skirt of the alternate girl uniform*1* swaying behind her she thought she started to hear yelling but as quickly as she had heard it, it was gone so she shrugged it off as her imagination. Though, as she got farther down the hall she then heard glass break against something, probably the floor, so she sped up her pace out of curiosity but I'm sure you all know curiosity killed the cat*2*. The farther down the hall she got, the louder the voices, and this made her even more curious so she kept getting faster until she reached the door the voices were coming from. She then put her ear to the door to listen.

in the club room

"C'mon haruhi just try it on this once." two very identical voices whined holding up a pink frilly dress with red flowers all over it."No guys! I don't have to put it on if I don't want too." A very pissed off haruhi replied."But haruhi! We just want to take a couple pictures."Kaoru said trying to persuade the boy-ish looking girl to wear the dress. "Yeah right, knowing you two it would be more than a couple."Haruhi grumbled before hiding behind Mori-sempai*3*. As the three continued to bicker kyoya, who for some reason was next to the door, heard a silent, muffled laughing from the other side. Curious, he opened the door and a girl with long pink hair fell out right in front of him. It was then the whole host club stopped fighting and focused their attention on the girl on the floor*4*. The girl stood up and looked around, it was then she noticed that everyone was looking at her. She blushed slightly at the sudden attention. It took her a-while but realized that the 6 six beautiful boys, with the exception of haruhi, had their eyes focused on her head, to be more exact, two ears on her head, to be even MORE exact, two CAT-ears on her head. Turns out the whole host club was debating whether the ears were real or not. Then finally to break the tense atmosphere, Tamaki asked the question that was going through everyone's heads. "Are those cat-ears real?"

Jenn-Yayz it's over! whew that took an hour.  
Hika-it's about time  
jenn-That's mean Hika-chan  
hika-no it's not im just saying that it tiik awhile thats all  
jenn-suuure ur just a big, fat meanie Xp  
Hika- HEY i'm not fat!  
Haru-Hey stop fighting you two and get to the ending author notes  
jenn-Oh that's right i nearly forgot  
Hika-O.O  
Haru- _ -'  
*1*=OK first off i dont like those big, puffy uniforms that make ulook like a grapefruit so i made up my own uniform that kinda close to the boys seperate uniform.

*2*=just a cheezy joke for when they find out her secret

*3*=yep Mori-sempai the silent giant (HA that rhymed XD). i call him the silent yet deadly ninja, HYAAA [Hika: - _ -']

*4*= eventually the other members of the host club got into wheather or not to put haruhi into the dress  
heres the stats  
|put haruhi into a dress| |Dont put haruhi into a dress|  
Hikaru, Kaoru,Hunny, Tamaki, haruhi.  
Mori  
sad isnt it -_-  
stay tuned for next chappy YAYZ


	2. weird confrontation

Jenn-ok,I want to make this clear, like said in last chapter there is a alternate girls uniform so just use your imagination oh and I want to apologize for how short the last story was I promise I will make them longer

Haru-for some people that may not be a good idea

Jenn-….. -.-' sick pervs

Kyo-you'll be surprised some people like that kind of stuff

Jenn- yes! only YOU would know that!

Kyo-now what is that supposed to mean

Jenn- *hides behind mori* nothing nothing nevermind 'I bet he knows where I live'

Kyo- maybe I do maybe I don't

Jenn- NOW HE'S IN MY HEAD!

Haru- before this gets any worse, jenn doesn't own ouran host club, the school, or anything but her oc

Haru-…what does that mean anyway?

Jenn-*blah* is author notes btw

RECAP!- It took her a-while but realized that the 6 six beautiful boys, with the exception of haruhi, had their eyes focused on her head, to be

more exact, two ears on her head, to be even MORE exact, two CAT-ears on her head. Turns out the whole host club was debating whether the ears were

real or not. Then finally to break the tense atmosphere, Tamaki asked the question that was going through everyone's heads. "Are those cat-ears real?"

TO THE STORY!

"ummm yes."…you would think one hundred justin beibers were born in that extremely awkward silence.*1*. "sooooo what is this place I

heard yelling from all the way down the hall". This obviously brought a bad memory to haruhi for she obviously flinched. Remember that

crash we heard? Yeah, that was added to a certain hosts debt. Anyway back to the present. Her quatioin sent tamaki into host mode *OH NO!*.

"this, my dear princess, is the ouran host club, where extremely hansom boys with too much time on their hands entertain very beautiful girl

who also have to much time on their hands. And.." "and we just closed not to long ago and so I'm afraid I am going to have to ask you to leave."

The shadow king said interrupting tamaki. "umm okay." The girl said still a little confused *2*. She turned to leave and was about to open the

door when she turned back and said "oh and by the way, the name's Rihana kagami. Don't wear it out." And with a final wink she was out the door.

-rihanna pov.-

On the way home

'well that was an interesting bunch.' I thought while walking down the long road to my house. 'but, they look fun I should head there again tomorrow.'

While walking I kept getting the occasional star at a someone passing by. 'now why… OH YEAH. My hat off earlier*3*.good thing I have a spare.' After putting

On my hat the stares stopped. There aren't many people on my street so that helps but the people that do see my ears probably think that they are a head band

Or something because I have a little sister and she wears bunny head bands all the time. Hold on I never realized how long this road is. I then stopped dead in my tracks

And eyes wide. "MY RIDE!" I cannot believe I was walking home when I passed my driver looked at him and everything and I just continued walking. Sigh, I will never

Hear the end of this.

At home

God my feet are killing me. Who knew the road was that long. "rihanna hope kagami get in the kitchen right now" my mom yelled from the kitchen trying to

Sound serious but failing miserably from all the chuckling. The driver must have told her what happened. But I don't know why she is laughing I mean I have

Only done this once before. " yes mom?" I said walking into the kitchen. She was busy making supper like she always is after work. But lets make something clear

We may be rich and that's how I got into ouran but we don't flaunt it. We don't have many maids and butlers and my mom and I usually help them. My sister does too but

She is only 4 so she can't do much. And my dad died from cancer two years ago so we r on our own, but it's okay because we know he is still with us. Anyway, so when I walked into the

Kitchen I could tell she was trying to hold in a laugh. Typical mom.


	3. author note

Jen- FUCK! Okay. I'm redoing this story (same basic process and story line. But I'm gonna make it…. Better!) And I have been watching panty and stocking with garterbelt lately soooo ya! WHOO hehe anyway. I will have more oc's and their looks will change =D (too much psg (panty and stocking with garterbelt) too much psg) so I'm probably gonna delete this one. But oh well. No one is gonna miss it TT^TT


End file.
